ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabion Felo'dal
Biography: Name: Fabion Felo'dal Role: Ranger Race: High Elf Class: Hunter Status: Unknown Description: Fabion Felo'dal is a High Elf, with all the classic characteristics this entails: Tall, chisseled face, high cheekbones, agile body, and a tendancy for arrogance. He seems to like showing off needlessly whenever he can, with flips and pirouettes. Though to his credit, he does at least have the actual skills to warrant his arrogance. History: Fabian Felo'dal was a High Elven Ranger among the Kul Tiras refugees, serving as a sentry. He was the first to establish contact with Salarya and Astrae as they approached the human outpost, and signalled the Human guards to stand down and allow them safe passage to the gates. After Salarya and Astrae convinced the Captain of the refugees to flee with his wife, Fabion was tasked to sound the call of surrender for the civilians. He flirted with the two Elven women afterwards, and received the offer to meet them in a tavern later. He agreed, adding "I always remember a pretty face", before evacuating with the others. Fabion truly did prove his memory, as a week later, he came upon the Party as they were scavenging the ruins of Camp Taurajo. He revealed that he had come to despise the Humans who were once his allies, as they had taken to hide in the shadows and ambush peaceful trade-caravans, becoming bandits. The Ranger agreed to help the Party infiltrate the Humans and drive them out of the Barrens for good. Though to Fabion's horror, Rumika decided to have the party pose as courtesans and harlots Fabion had picked up to entertain the Human-camp. The Guardsmen of the Camp did not seem surprised by Fabion's offering, in fact, they seemed to act as if this was expected, hinting that Fabion might have been a womanizer previously. After the massacre of the Kul Tiras camp, Fabion chose to remain with the party, mostly because he seemed to get nicely along with Salarya. He expressed interest in "turning his eyes green" for Salarya at the time. When the Party was captured by Lady Salamanya and placed in the slave-arena, Fabion was revealed as their next challenger. It turned out Fabion had been searching for Salarya ever since their capture. Despite Lady Salamanya's intentions to spark some feeling of dread, Salarya felt mostly indifferent about it, claiming "He was a bit of a bore anyway" before taking up arms. It is unknown if Fabion overheard this, or if his heart will ever recover if he did. To end the fight early, Yang'li used her voodoo to Hex Fabion into a frog, and kept him in her pocket. When the Party was later fighting Lady Salamanya, Yang'li used the Hexxed Fabion as ammunition, tossing the frog at the Naga before she turned him back to an Elf mid-air. Fabion was left unconscious from an explosion during the fight. Nobody in the Party could tell if he was dead or alive, and nobody had any intention to check either before they left him there with Lady Salamanya's corpse. Nobody knows if Fabion is alive or dead, or what his intentions may be now. Trivia: * Fabion Felo'dal was referenced by the Kul Tiran captain to be a relative of Magister Faralan, from the Pirate Mini-DDO. He is Faralan Felo'dal's nephew. * Despite living among sixty humans and dwarves as the only Elf, Fabion spoke in his native Thalassian tongue with the other survivors. It seems he and his uncle had much influence among the humans, and positions of some respect. * Fabion Felo'dal is technically, in the game's mechanical terms, considered to be Salarya's pet. Salarya used the Hunter-ability to "Mount" him, "taming" him after successfully riding him until combat finished. (It was not as bad as it sounds.) * If Ranger Fabion should ever return to DDO, the DM must do a roll to determine whether or not he overheard Salarya's words in the Arena. (Be good players and help remind your DM of this if you should remember it.) Category:NPCs